Sul the Sandcrawler
Sul is the second Emperor (although considered the primary) of the Farraki Empire along with Galaku Sandscalp. Sul is the leader of the Sand Trolls whom control Silithus which was conquered in recent times. Sand Troll|titles = |character = Sand Conjurer|affiliation = Farraki Empire Zandalari Empire Khazari Empire|occupation = Emperor of the Sand Trolls Ruler of Zul'Serral|location = Zul'Serral|status = Alive & Active|relatives = Unknown|mentors = Unknown|students = Unknown|companions = Unknown|alignment = Trolls: Lawful Neutral Non-Trolls: Chaotic Evil}} He rules from the capital city Zul'Serral which is still being constructed although large parts have already been finished. The goal is to have the city span all of Silithus once it is finished. Background Tanaris and Zul'Farrak Sul was born and raised in the Sand Troll city of Zul'Farrak, he is in his late years and have been in hiding for most part of his life even though he has been a central figure to many Sand Trolls. When the previous leader of Zul'Farrak, Ukorz Sandscalp was slain, Sul was appointed the new leader of the Sandfury tribe due to Ukorz son being too young to lead at the time. Years passed and the Trolls had lost more of their lands as the Horde and Alliance scavenged the ruins of their once large city that spanned across the desert sands. As time passed by, Sul did all he could to have his people survive and so he did. The alive Sand Troll within the city lived in safety and not many adventurers dared to enter their home but one day, a messenger of the Zandalari came running through the gates of the ruined city and ran past the guards until he reached the seat of Sul's throne. He stopped, knelt down and looked up at the Sand Troll leader before standing back up and removing a scroll from his harness before he spoke to Sul, "I bring news from the Dark Prophet. The Zandalari have called for a meeting of all Troll leaders and you are to attend to this meeting." he spoke between each deep breath. Sul looked over at the young Zandalari with one of his bushy brows perked, a member of his progenitor species stood before him with a message and a scroll. He shifted lightly in his ornamented seat and peered at the messenger before motioning for him to come closer. "Come, come child. The message you bring intrigue me and I would like to read your precious scroll that you so contentedly grasp within your hand." Sul replied with a calm tone, his eyes not leaving the Zandalari even once while his people continued their daiyl chores around the open and outdoor throneroom. And the Zandalari did as he was told, he handed the scroll over with a bow from his upright posture. The Zandalari were the only species of Trolls who were standing upright at all times and not many in the city had seen a Zandalari with their own eyes so as the tall, straight progenitor ran through their desert city, it raised many questions. Sul unfolded the scroll and read it carefully, interpreting every word that had been written in Old Zandali, the ancient language of the Zandalari which had later on branched into Zandali which had become to universal language of all Trolls. Scholars, leaders and high-ranking members had all been taught Old Zandali but many commoners and villagers had taken courses in it as well. After having read the scroll that told of what time and where, Sul looked up and into the eyes of the messenger, "Tell Zul that I shall attend, You may stay within our city for the night to rest. But that is up to you, young one." The messenger nodded, "I thank you for the hospitality but Zul wish for me to return as soon as I can. All I need is to resupply on water and food, then I will be on my way. Thank you for receiving me even though you had no other choice." he let out a quiet chuckle before bowing once more, turning around and leaving the presence of the Sand Troll leader. Rise of the Zandalari Sul attended to the meeting at Yojamba Isle, he was there along with the other Troll leaders and Emperors and he had brought the son of Ukorz Sandscalp with him for the boy had already grown up and would soon be crowned the new leader. The uprising focused mainly on the Amani and Gurubashi Empires while the Drakkari and Farraki were given slight reinforcements. Not much happened in the deserts other than Zul'Farrak being partially repaired with the aid of the Zandalari. The other Empires had been assaulted by large Horde and Alliance armies and had been forced back into hiding. The rise was a failure but it was definitely not the last try of reclaiming their home. Second Rise of the Zandalari & Pandaria New words arrived from the Zandalari, Galaku who was now the leader since his coming of age had announced that the Farraki is now an Empire along with the others, received the message and Sul as his advisor both discussed this new proposition and uprising. They agreed and joined along with the other Empires to venture to this new land called Pandaria where they allied with the old allies of the Zandalari, the Mogu. Their operations went smooth and they brought back the ancient leader of the Mogu, Lei Shen the Thunder King. A few months passed and Sul ventured with his elite force to the palace of the Thunder King alongside Kazra'jin of the Amani, Frost King Malakk of the Drakkari and High Priestess Mar'li of the Gurubashi. The Horde and Alliance managed to best their armies and the leaders fled with any survivors they could gather alongside the Zandalari when they came to realize that the Mogu were simply using them as a meatshield and not send any reinforcements. This was the last time Trollkind would ally with any non-Troll race as they all turned their backs when the time of need came. The conquering of Pandaria had failed although the true uprising would soon come as another Empire quickly rose on their feet. Khazari Empire & Zul'Serral A new Empire had been founded a while ago, yet they weren't very wide-spoken until now. Their leader, Rala'Khan Shadowaxe were one of the last Dark Trolls and his advisor was Vorillj Vol'Khan, a royal Zandalari and Demi-Loa mentored by King Rastakhan. The four Empires joined underneath the Khazari banner after several meetings had occured, Frost King Jog'mo of the Drakkari, Dorkuraz Atal'vallah of the Gurubashi, Kazra'jin of the Amani and Galaku of the Farraki. As the Empires had gathered, the Farraki with the aid of the Khazari managed to push their way into Silithus and exterminate the remants of the Silithid. Shortly after, the Sand Trolls got to work at constructing a magnificent city by the likes never seen before. The first districts had been made and the large palace towering above the region stood tall and proud, already at this stage it had become one of Trollkind's most dangerous cities throughout history due to the Silithyst Crystals floating high up on pillar tops across the entire city, as well as temples dedicated to these very crystals that served as mighty anti-air defences. The crystals were imbued with Voodoo and if any hostile airborne enemy came in range, it would be shot down almost instantly as the power of the crystals were devastating and there were thousands upon thousands of them. Zul'Serral was later on declared the new capital of the Farraki Empire, Sul the Sandcrawler was chosen to be the Emperor of this city and was now leading the Sand Trolls alongside Galaku Sandscalp who ruled from the restored city of Zul'Farrak.